Lazos de sangre
by pink chayito
Summary: Muchas cosas que son decididas por otros controlan nuestra vida, los caprichos de algunos deciden el destino de muchos, sino pregúntenle a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el sabe de destinos caprichosos.


Este es mi segundo Fanfic que publico en la página, quiero intentar hacerlo algo oscuro y maduro, así que es posible que en futuros capítulos lo cambie de "T" a "M".

Lazos de sangre

Prologo

El pueblo de Namimori era tan pequeño que pocas veces era incluido en los mapas, hacia varios la tierra fértil de la región había llenado de riquezas a los campesinos, los campos de arroz eran extensos y el comercio de seda y alfarería florecían, pero las guerras entre los señores feudales habían hecho estragos a los caminos y un varios años consecutivos de sequias habían reducido el antes prospero pueblo a un mero recuerdo, las familias que se quedaron eran las que desde un principio habían fundado el pueblo, tenia silos y graneros en los que almacenaban el grano en época de sequia, pasaron los años los feudos iban y venían, pero Namimori seguía igual.

La familia Fukami había tenido mejores años, en un período de 6 meses perdieron a sus dos hijos varones y una buena parte de su cosecha a causa de la sequia, solo les quedaba su hija Nana.

Todo lo que deseaba desde pequeña Nana era casarse y formar una feliz familia….

No era muy lista y su familia no tenia el suficiente dinero para un buen dote de boda, ese año la cosecha no había sido muy buena, pero eso no le impidió que la casamentera del pueblo le consiguiera un buen hombre, el segundo hijo de una familia de comerciantes de arroz de una pequeña ciudad cercana.

Estaba planeado que se conocieran el día de la boda, solo sabían sus nombres Fukami Nana y Sawada Iemitsu.

Pero la desgracia ocurrió, las lluvias ese año habían sido irregularmente fuertes e intempestivas, la caravana del novio quedo atrapada por la tormenta en la montaña, pasaron varios días y no había señales del grupo, en vez de boda en el pueblo se comenzó a preparar un funeral.

Entonces sucedió, al quinto día después de haber acontecido la tormenta, apareció el novio, no ileso, pero vivo y dispuesto a casarse.

Las bodas alegraron al pueblo que había enlutado, la feliz pareja gozo de las bendiciones y regalos de la gente del pueblo.

Pasaron los años y el pueblo se convirtió en ciudad, la sequia se extendía por la región pero parecía no tocar a la ciudad de Namimori.

La familia de comerciantes de arroz Sawada perdió a su jefe y a su primogénito en el mismo mes durante un fuego que arraso una de las bodegas de arroz, asi que Iemitsu se convirtió en la nueva cabeza de familia ese mismo año Nana dio a luz a su primer hijo Tsunayoshi.

La ciudad de Namimori prosperaba mientras la familia Sawada ganaba cada vez mas poder y riquezas, ya no era el pueblo olvidado por los cartógrafos sino una ciudad nueva que era atravezada por una carreterra y varios puentes de los mas modernos.

Las ciudades nuevas atraen a todo tipo de gente, una multitud de artesanos, artistas y boemios llenaron las posadas y bares de la ciudad, las calles se llenaron de prostitutas y ladrones, los monjes y sacerdotisas se encontraban en cada esquina predicando y buscando donaciones, era un caos controlado, aun así la paz reinaba y todo los habitantes se lo atribuían a la familia Sawada.

Los buenos años no duraron mucho todo comenzó con la desaparición de Sawada Tsunayoshi, todos los habitantes de la ciudad lo buscaron incansablemente, hasta que lo encontraron raptado por un grupo de monjes, la ciudad juzgo a los raptores, al ser hombres santos no podían ser sentenciados a muerte, pero un par de días después de expulsarlos de la ciudad, unos viajeros encontraron los cuerpos destrozados de algunos de los monjes en el camino.

La ciudad se volvió a sentir segura y el ritmo de vida habitual regreso, fue entonces cuando sucedió, era ya muy noche cuando se dio la alarma de fuego, la casa principal de la familia Sawada se incendiaba, el fuego se extendió por casi una cuarta parte de la ciudad tragando indiferentemente casas, negocios, templos y gente. Una vez que se logro apagar el fuego y los cadáveres empezaron a ser contados, la gente se dirigió a donde había iniciado el fuego con la esperanza de encontrar sobrevivientes, solo se localizo el cuerpo calcinado de Sawada Nana.

La ciudad se enluto, pronto la sequia que había respetado los territorios de Namimori se apropio de ella, la gente abandono la nueva ciudad con la misma rapidez que la había poblado. La ciudad se convirtió de nuevo en pueblo con las mismas familias que la habían fundado, ni siquiera el arribo de los parientes de la familia Sawada varios años mas tarde la devolvió a la gloria.

Si tan solo el fuego no se hubiera llevado a la familia Sawada, la ciudad se hubiera recuperado del fuego y hubiera crecido aun mas, si Sawada Iemitsu no hubiera muerto aquella noche los campos todavía serian igual de fértiles, si Sawada Tsunayoshi hubiera vivido hubiera seguido con los grandes logros de su padre y la ciudad seria de las mas importantes en la región… por lo menos eso es lo que dicen los viejos del pueblo de Namimori a sus nietos cuando se acuerdan de la historia del pueblo…

Si tan solo supieran…

Quienes eran en realidad los integrantes de la familia Sawada…

Lo que eran….

Agradecerían su suerte….

Dichosos los ignorantes.

Todavía no he escrito los demás capítulos (de hecho la idea para este fic se me ocurrió el jueves)

No me he olvidado de mi otra historia, de hecho tengo un par de capítulos listos sin publicar, solo que este fue mi último año en la universidad y ha sido una locura… en fin

Agradezco comentarios, ideas y cualquier voluntario que desee ayudarme con esta historia o con la otra.


End file.
